Lurlinemas
by Juliet Norrington
Summary: Galinda character study, 'Miss Elphaba Thropp sleeps in the ugliest grey sack to call itself a nightgown and under the plainest, most unattractive brown blanket I have ever seen...'
1. x1x

Lurlinemas _is a Galinda character study and a companion to _Fascination,_ which is my Elphaba character study and nowhere near as long as _Lurlinemas_. Galinda is a little easier to write than Elphaba, but I think I enjoy writing Elphaba better. We'll see, hmm? Keep in mind this hasn't been beta'd, and does need quite a bit of work. It may later evolve (with _Fascination_) into a Galinda/Elphaba early friendship fic. Written with a Galinda/Elphaba mind set (like_ Fascination_) but definitely not restricted to that. Set between the girl's first and second semesters._

x1x

Miss Elphaba Thropp sleeps in the ugliest grey sack to call itself a nightgown and under the plainest, most unattractive brown blanket I have ever seen. That really is the epitome of everything she is... or does. Plain and unattractive. Now really, just because she's green doesn't mean that she doesn't have to dress well. If she only would wear something simple and pretty... and not red! Maybe leave her hair down and pin it back with a nice flower or pearl pin... get some nice slippers instead of those clunky old-person's shoes. Honestly, she wouldn't be so startling and offensive if she simply learned to _accessorize_!

I simply don't understand her; I've known girls who were more plain-looking than she was, though, of course, not _green_, but they even attempt to make themselves look better by wearing nicer clothes and really putting in an effort to look better. Miss Elphaba doesn't, nor will she ever if she continues like she has so far. She's so caught up in her own world that she doesn't even seem to take in what anyone else thinks of her. Why can't she sometimes think of _me_? About how _I_ might feel having her as a roomie? Honestly, she isn't all that bad; with a little work she could be quite a good friend- better than Pfannee and the others, I think. Miss Elphaba makes me think in a funny, strange way and I rather like talking to her, even if I do get way over my head.

But I mean really, her _clothes_! Couldn't she at least wear something more suiting to the way she looks and, well, _is_? Oh what I would give to be able to make her over! She looked so exotically beautiful in that hat of mine, even in that drab nightgown of hers. If there's anything I know how to do, it's give someone a make-over. But she wouldn't agree to it of course, and it would be difficult Pfannee, Shenshen, and Millie from knowing... well. It's nice to dream, isn't it?

Perhaps I could give her a Lurlinemas gift? A nice pair of slippers, or a scarf, or something pretty? Pfannee and Shenshen wouldn't be able to find out about that, and perchance she would start thinking about having other pretty things. Does she celebrate Lurlinemas? She said her father was a unionist minister but she was atheistic... Well. She _shall_ celebrate it this year with me, and she _shall_ put her musty old books away and have fun. With me.


	2. x2x

_You know, had I know just how many commas and italic words I would abuse during my adventure into Galindaland, I may not have done it. Ah well, I'll donate to the Comma Recovery Center, join _Italics Anonymous,_ and I'll be fine._

x2x

Elphaba hadn't objected when I announced that we were celebrating Lurlinemas tomorrow. She simply burrowed farther down in her dark, wool blankets and spoke from behind the book, stating clearly that while she had never celebrated Lurlinemas I was welcome to if I wished.

"Oh Elphaba," I said, "it's no fun alone. Won't you _please_ have Lurlinemas with me?" I pouted. "Pfannee and Shenshen are going home for the holiday and I do so want to have fun."

"What about Ama Clutch?" Elphaba asked, turning a page.

I made a face, "I said I want to have fun."

She paused, and her book dropped down a few inches. "You will give Ama Clutch a gift though, won't you?"

"Of course," I said, opening the closet and searching through my gowns. Where _was_ the green velvet one Mama had made for me last winter?

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said, pulling it out and looking it over, "last year I got her a pair of stockings in white, pink and maroon."

"You always get her stockings?" Elphaba asked, and a moment later I heard the book drop onto the bed.

"Oh no, but she simply _adored_ those; I haven't the faintest idea of what to get her this year." I put the gown up to me and twirled around.

"She likes knitting," Elphaba said thoughtfully, "what about a pair of new needles and some yarn?"

"Oh _please_," I said, stopping and turning around to face her, "I can't get her something that boring. Haven't you ever gone Lurlinemas sho-" I stopped myself and blushed.

"No," she said bluntly, replying to my unfinished question, "never." She picked the book back up and buried back down behind it. "Father didn't approve of Lurlinemas." She looked so forlorn behind her book like... well, like a girl who's never known Lurlinemas.

"You shall come with me, then!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling. "Oh, come on and get dressed!"

"Galinda- stop-" she started before hitting the floor with a _thunk_. "What about your reputation?" She said defensively as she scrambled to her feet.

I waved her off, "Who's going to see us in the crowd? Come on, you must have someone to give something to."

"Well, I suppose I could get Nessa and Shell something, but father-" Elphaba said slowly as she walked to the closet

"Well, get them something anyway, you don't have to _say_ its for Lurlinemas." I replied. "Now stay turned around I'm going to change."

"Fine." She replied, her voice muffled from the shift being pulled over her head

"Now, why don't you buy them each something and wrap it in plain brown paper, and bring them home when you go for winter break?" I say as I toss my nightgown on my bed and begin unbuttoning the green gown.

"I'm not going home for winter break," Elphaba said after a slight pause. I could hear her dragging her boots out from under her bed.

"Oh." I slid the gown over my head. "Listen, do you mind buttoning me up?" I asked, turning my head to look at her, "I'd ask Ama Clutch but she'd insist on coming with us." I wrinkled my nose. "How can I buy her present if she's right there?" She didn't reply, but finished tying up her boots and clomped over to me and began to fumble with the buttons. I winced, praying that she wouldn't break one off, but she managed the job without incident.


	3. x3x

_Not a lot to this scene, I wanted to write a little more dialogue between the two- attempted to get as much dialogue in whenever I could._

x3x

She bought a white-fringed shawl for her sister and a pair of army boots for her brother in the first store we ducked into, had them wrapped in plain brown paper in the second, then proceeded to clump around behind me for another two hours. Finally I sent her off to buy something for Ama Clutch while I bought her present. She protested to both, saying she didn't have any money left and that she didn't need anything from me. She got so vexing that I finally gave her a couple coins and ran off, calling that I'd meet her back at Craig Hall.

When I got back she was in bed again, buried in blankets up to her nose and a book in front of her face. Evidently she was unused to Gillikin winters. Three bags were shoved up beside her bedside table and she was idling eating an apple as she read. She looked so cozy and comfortable while my feet hurt and my hands had red lines running all over them from my bag's handles.

"Oh, _you_!" I snapped, flouncing in and dropped my bags on the ground.

She looked up at me with her dark eyes, "Yes?"

"You are the... most..." I sighed. "Never mind." She turned back to her book, and I began to unload my bags on my bed. "Are you going to be around tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why?" She asked, looking up.

"I've invited Shenshen and Pfannee to come up for Lurlinemas Eve brunch before they leave." I said, awkwardly playing with one of the green and gold packages.

"I'll be in the library until after lunch," she said, hiding behind her book again.


	4. x4x

_This is a scene I've had in my head for a while... didn't turn out quite like expected but Elphaba's more in character this way anyway. I wanted to have a scene where you could see that Elphaba either knew or had to potential to know Galinda better than Pfannee and Shenshen. Didn't really turn out that way, but it's all right._

x4x

Shenshen and Pfannee gave me a violet ball gown. It was a little bit big, but it was _so_ beautiful and _so_ generous that I simply couldn't mention it. I'm sure Mama can have it altered when I get home. There generosity put me a little ill at ease, as I only had white silk slippers and scarves for them, but they assured me that the gown was truly worthy of only me and they simply couldn't let anyone else have it. Elphaba didn't get back until I was leaving for dinner. She was wrapped from head to toe in a long hooded cloak and an old dark blue scarf and she looked like something out of a storybook.

"It's started snowing," she said, shaking the tiny flakes off of the cloak and scarf, "might want-" she stopped, her eyes resting on the gown spread out on my bed. "From Pfannee and Shenshen, I presume?"

I nodded, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed, bending over and looking at it, "a little big for you, isn't it?"

"Oh, I suppose so," I said lightly, "Mama will have it fixed when I get home."

She straightened, "Better go down and eat. I believe some of the Ama's -Ama Clutch included- where talking of having some dancing soon."

"_Really_?" I adore dancing! "Perhaps I should change," I mused, "I have a new light green dress with little gold flowers all over it that would look _divine_! But what if they don't, and I'm overdressed?"

"You look lovely. Go on," Elphaba said, collapsing on her bed, a book tucked under her arm.

"Do I?" I asked, absently looking down. "Were they going to bring in a band?"

"I don't know," she said, rolling away from me, "would I pay attention to that?"

I grabbed the pink fan Millie had given me opened the door to leave, "Elphaba?"

"Mmm?"

"Do I really look lovely?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

She looked at me, her head hanging upside-down off the side of the bed "Of course you do, Galinda." She pulled her head back up and sank her teeth into a light green pair she pulled out of her pocket.


	5. x5x

_More dialogue just to have written dialogue, some Boq, one torn gown. Poor Galinda, she's had a hard semester..._

x5x

When I finally came up to bed Elphaba was asleep; the book had fallen onto the floor and the pear core lay on her bedside table beside her. She was right, the Ama's _had_ started some dancing, and some of the boys had come down to dance with us. It would have been lovely except Master Boq kept buzzing around me like some highly persistent gnat. I'd have stayed longer if he hadn't kept pestering me like that. Ama Clutch was still there now... she _was_ enjoying herself and I didn't like to make her leave.

The fire was nearly out when I got in, and Elphaba's dark grey wool blanket was laying on top of my bright pink comforter... as usual. I bent down and stoked the fire, the black poker cold against my palm, and two neat green packages caught my eye. They were placed next to my large pile of green and gold packages; they were tied with gold treaded string and had Elphaba's jerky writing addressing one to me and one to Ama Clutch.

I heard a match strike behind me, "Your dress is torn." Elphaba said sleepily.

"Oh no! Where?" I said, turning and looking behind me.

"Right here," she said, walking over with one of my green and gold Lurlinemas candles in her holder.

"Damn Boq!" I stamped. "I _knew_ he was going to tear it!" I threw my fan across the room and collapsed onto the edge of Elphaba's bed. She blinked at me, apparently unsure what to do.

"I think you need to go to bed," she said finally, "and I do too. I'm cold."

"Okay." I sniffed, pulling myself off her bed. "Unbutton my buttons, please?" I asked, looking up at her through my eyelids. She made a irritated noise in her throat and set the candle down.

"Stay still," she said as she began to undo the two tiny lines of white buttons, "honestly, why..." I felt her shaking her head, "there. Now go to bed." She clambered into her own. "Blow the candle out when you're done." The covers flew over her head and all that was visible were the edges of her black hair.


	6. x6x

_Well here's the end of my adventure into Galindaland. It's rather warm and fuzzy, which is lovely but slightly unexpected. Elphaba's gift may only make sense if you've read _Fascination. _Don't despair! It's on my profile ready to be read once you've finished/story promoting I'm sure everyone will be able to recognize at least half of Galinda's gift._

x6x

I woke early the next morning. Snow was still falling and the candle I had forgotten to blow out was still burning, the wax thankfully catching in the curved holder. The fire was roaring, and Elphaba was gone, a note lying on her bed. I blew the candle out and crawled out of my bed and into her, still-warm, one. The note explained that no, she hadn't skipped out on me, but was going down to get breakfast and that I had forgotten to blow the candle out last night and since I had forgotten I would have to clean up any wax that had gotten onto the desk. I threw the note on the floor and snuggled into Elphaba's covers. Ten minutes, I told myself, then I would get up. Five minutes hadn't passed before I was fast asleep again.

Elphaba shut the door with a loud _bang_ when she returned, "Come on, Glinda. Better eat your breakfast while it's still hot." She held out a plate of eggs and ham and a cup of coffee. She was wrapped in her long cloak and held two packages under her arm.

"Wha..?" I mumbled, brushing the sleep out of my eyes and sitting up.

"Boq was camping out in the hall waiting for you. I thought I'd save him from your wrath and you from... him by bringing you breakfast." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," I said, taking the plate offered, and she set the coffee down on the table beside me.

"Now, is there a order to this gift-opening, or do you just go for it?" She asked, standing over the pile of packages and frowning down at them.

"Bring ours over here," I said, "you can open yours while I eat, then I can open mine." She picked up one of the two green packages and one of the many green and gold ones and walked over.

"This one is from Boq," she smirked, holding out a gold package, "I told him I'd give it to you." I rolled my eyes and she dropped the package at my feet. "This is from me." She held out the large green package. "Obviously."

"Obviously," I echoed.

"And these are mine," she said, sitting down at my feet and dropping my present and another wrapped in white paper.

"Who's that from?" I pointed to the white package.

"Dr. Dillamond," she said, wonder in her voice, "he said he didn't celebrate Lurlinemas but he would like me to have this anyway."

"Open it," I urged. She shrugged and did. Inside was a thin green journal with off-white, lined paper.

"Oh," she said, opening it and looking through it. I put my plate of Elphaba's bedside table and opened the gold package from Boq. Inside was pink and white sash that would have been lovely if it wasn't from him. I absently tossed it away and looked up at Elphaba who was still leafing through the notebook.

"Come on, open mine already!" I said, bouncing lightly on the bed.

"Fine," she threw me a small smile over the top of the book and set it down. I had gotten her a light pink flower hair clip and a matching sheer silk scarf. Before she had a chance to say anything I climbed over next to her and began to take out her long braid.

"Galinda, really," she said, reaching up to touch the pink flower I placed by her temple

"Pink goes good with green!" I exclaimed, winding the scarf around her neck.

"Galinda," she smiled, "go on, open yours." I bounced back to my place at the head of the bed and smiled back. She was so _pretty_! Still smiling, I pulled the string off the package and ripped into the paper. Inside the dark green paper lay a white down comforter with silver ice flakes all over it. I gasped, glancing up at her and back down at the thick comforter.

"Now you won't have to worry about anyone seeing your mother's silly comforter and I can have my wool blanket back," Elphaba's fingers twisted together. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it- I really don't have any experience with Lurlinemas presents-"

"Oh _Elphie_!" I said, jumping up and hugging her.


End file.
